Not Sisterly Material?
by Heart of Blades
Summary: As an only child, Rainbow Dash never thought or even cared what kind of big sister she'd be.  When Rarity questions her ability at being a good sibling, Rainbow takes a very brief, inward look at herself.


**Not Sisterly Material?**

**By: Heart of Blades**

* * *

><p>An overwhelming sense of relief came over Rainbow Dash. It may have just been her imagination, but she was sure she could hear the singing of angel ponies, rejoicing with her in her freedom. How much time had passed? Weeks, months...well, it was probably just hours, a little over two to be exact. But to Rainbow Dash, it may as well been an eternity.<p>

"Say it again." She pleaded, wanting to make sure her ears hadn't been lying to her.

Rarity could not contain a chuckle of amusement at her brash friend.

"I said we're done darling. The dress is perfect and will truly go with any fur color and mane combination."

Rainbow sighed, ready to rip the dress and froo froo accessories off so she could be free once more. Catching Rainbow's sudden movements and seeing her ready to bite the delicate material, Rarity held up a hoof in both alarm and protest.

"Don't you dare Rainbow Dash! Now that the dress is perfect, it must be removed with care."

Groaning in frustration, Rainbow remained still, she had been so close! She tried to occupy her mind as Rarity began the painfully long and unbearably mind numbing task of removing the dress.

"Now don't make such a fuss, it'll only take a few more minutes." Rarity assured.

Fidgeting a bit, then forcing herself to not, knowing it would just make everything take long, Rainbow could only grit her teeth.

'_Flying, clouds, open spaces, flying...wait did I already name that one?' _ Even her own thoughts weren't helping, making her think about how much she didn't want to be here.

Rarity on the other hand was happily working, she seemed to not notice or didn't care about Rainbow displeasure. As she used her unicorn magic to undo a bow here and unsnap a hook there, she idealy chatted.

"So Sweetie Belle told me the most adorable thing the other day. Apparently her and her little friends were talking about sibling. They noted how all of them had an older sister except Scootaloo. It wasn't a big deal of course, but the young lady did tell Swettie Belle and Apple Bloom that she wished you were her big sister."

For a moment, Rainbow Dash's ears went up in surprise, then she smiled, letting out a laugh. "Haha, no way, really? That's just like that little pipsqueak." Rainbow Dash had never been able to decide if she found Scootaloo's fandom for her cute or annoying, sometimes it was both, but the idea that Scootaloo wanted her as a sister was rather touching. And really, who wouldn't want her as a sister?

Rarity, letting out a few light, proper chuckles of her own, went on. "Isn't that the cutest thing? Anywho, while I told her that was very sweet, I informed her that Scootaloo was lucky, that while you were a great role model from afar, that you wouldn't make a very good big sister. I mean, could you even imagine..."

While Rarity went on talking, Rainbow had stopped listen. What the hay was that supposed to mean? She wouldn't make a good big sister! Says who! Not only would she be a great big sister, but she had no doubts she'd be way cooler than Applejack and certainly better than Rarity!

"Hold up!" Rainbow interrupted, not even aware of what subject Rarity had moved on to. Even though only half of the ensemble had been removed, the blue pegasus pony turned to confront her friend, wings shuttering a bit in agitation. "What do you mean I wouldn't be a very good sister?" Her voice sounded a bit more upset then she had intended.

Taking a step back, Rarity was a bit surprised by Rainbow's reaction, the task of removing the dress temporarily forgotten. "Rainbow, dear, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure you'd make a wonderful sister, just as you are a wonderful friend. It's just..." She paused, not meaning to hit a soar spot, Rarity tried to choose her words carefully. "Well you see, being a big sister is a lot of responsibility. For Scootaloo, you are like a celebrity, some one she can admire from afar. If you were actually her sister, well, you'd have to set an appropriate example."

Raising and eyebrow, Rainbow Dash was not being swayed into seeing Rarity's point.

"You know, if you're trying to make this sound less insulting, your failing miserably." She pointed out, narrowing her eyes. She wasn't sure why this was bugging her so much, she never even thought about being a big sister before. Her parents still lived in Cloudsdale, so had they ended up with a little unplanned surprise, Rainbow was grown, she lived in Ponyville, it's not like she'd be a big part in the kid's life.

"Why don't we just forget I said anything, completely my fault, I shouldn't of brought it up." And with that, Rarity went back to work, her horn lighting up as the last few bits of fabric and material were removed from Rainbow. There was a noticeable awkwardness in the air that hadn't been there before, causing nether of the ponies to speak while Rarity finished the chore of moving the dress from Rainbow Dash, to one of the dressing mannequins in the shop.

Rarity was more than a little worried she had seriously offended her friend, who was doing her a hug favor no less. She gave a thankful, unsure smile.

"There, finished, for real this time. Thank you again Rainbow Dash, your mane is just too perfect to work with."

"Yeah, whatever." She replied half-heartedly. What was wrong with her? Why was it such an absurd idea for her to be a big sister! Did Rarity think she was just bad with kids, not a good influence? For the love of Celestia, it wasn't like she'd use the kid as a kickball.

Unable to drop it and just wanting answers, Rainbow flapped her wings, rising up into the air. It felt good to not be on the ground, even if she was still indoors. She was more in control in the air, her element.

"So, what's a big sister supposed to be like?" She enquired.

A worried expression returned to Rarity. Still wanting to just drop the subject, she shifted on her hooves uncomfortably. "Oh...you know." It wasn't an answer and she knew it.

Hovering a bit lower, Rainbow got close to Rarity's face. "Clearly I don't since I'd make a lousy sister."

This miss statement cause Rarity to puff up a bit, her tone becoming huffy. "That's not what I said, nor meant. You're a free spirit Rainbow Dash, loyal yes, but you do your own thing. With a little sister you have to be responsible for someone else, watch what you say and do. Take Sweetie Belle for instants, I have to watch out for her. Oh sure, I could just let her run around and have fun all the time, doing whatever she wanted, but that would be irresponsible. As a big sister I have to make sure she makes the right decision in her life, keep her out of trouble, that sort of thing" After that all she could do was smile hopefully, surly she had made her point in an unoffensive manner.

"Uh-hu." Rainbow rolled her eyes, not buying what was being sold. "Isn't that what a parent is supposed to do?"

Rarity laughed nervously, having been backed into a corner, figuratively of course. "Well, yes...but you see darling, parents are not always around and...well..."

"Forget it!" Rainbow blurted out. "It's not like I even care. You brought it up and I was just trying to figure it out. I'll see you later Rarity."

"Oh, yes, well, again, thank you Rainbow Dash, you really where a huge help." Rarity spoke as polite as she could, eyeing her friend, wanting to be sure she wasn't upset.

Rainbow gave a wave with her hoof as she flew towards the door. "No problem, that dress just better be a huge hit, it did cost a couple hours of my life." And with that, she was out the door.

Finally free and outside, Rainbow was about to soar off into the sky when she stopped, her wings folding in as her hooves dropped to the ground. She casually began to walk a bit, her mind still on this sister thing.

She thought about Applejack and Apple Bloom, Rarity and Sweetie Belle. If she had a little sister like them...well, it would be pretty annoying, having some filly following you around or bugging you at random. But it wouldn't be all bad, like having your own little sidekick whenever you needed.

Why, if Rainbow Dash was a big sister she'd teach the little filly all the great stuff parents forget about. How to nap in a tree or fly through a thunder cloud without getting hurt. She could stick up for her little sis and teach her how to take out anyone who messed with her or her friends.

If Rainbow Dash was a big sister, she wouldn't try to be in charge all the time like Rarity thought you should be. But she wouldn't just be some coddler or hoof holder ether. She'd let her sis know if she was being stupid and tell her when she was wrong. She'd fight with her sister over stupid stuff, but still always make it clear no matter what, they had each others backs.

Snorting, Rainbow took off into the air. She knew she'd never be a big sister like Rarity, she'd never be a big sister like Applejack. But if she was, hay, she'd be a big sister the same way she was with everything else in her life.

She was Rainbow Dash! She was loud, confident, brash, a mare of action! Sure she could be cocky, sure she was thick headed and at times self absorbed. But one thing, just one thing would of made her the best big sister ever. Because above all that she was, amongst all her positives and flaws, one thing about Rainbow Dash out shinned it all.

She was loyal.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Just a little one shot I had to write in between chapters for 'The Broken Unicron'. This can really be considered a rant I suppose. See, about 4 hours ago, I found out Laura Faust had said, and I quote 'Rainbow Dash isn't the kind of character who would treat a younger sibling as well as younger siblings are expected to be treated in MLP'. This rubbed me the wrong way, I didn't like it and I found it unfair.<strong>

**Now I want to be clear, I mean no disrespect to Ms. Faust, nor am I telling her how her character should be portrayed and I am certainly not saying Scootaloo should of been Rainbow Dash's little sister. My only point is, while Dashie may not be a responsible or even nice sister sometimes, she would never be a bad sister.**

**So I've said my peace, I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Drop me a review and let me know what you though :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: Over the past few days, I question wither posting this was the right decision. I'm willing to admit this isn't a fully in depth fic. But then, it was never truly meant to be, just short thoughts that Rainbow Dash would put into the topic. In that goal I had felt like I succeeded. If not, and this ficlit has been a waist of your time, then I sincerely apologize and hope you'll give other fics of mine a chance in the future.<strong>

**- Heart of Blades  
><strong>


End file.
